Black Rock Witch
by marethyu.the.proxy
Summary: Dumbledore makes a deal with the Other World sisters when BRS isn't around. Now, she's stuck in Earth World for life! Though that Potter boy looks cute. Weasley/Dumbles Bashing Fred and George are good. HarryXBRS Rated M to be safe.
1. Newcomer

Ch. 1 Newcomer

Dumbledore sighed, deep in thought. What was he going to do this year? First, the ministry was breathing down his back with this new DADA professor. He shuddered; _That Dolores woman is going to be a nightmare!_ Then there was the problem of Harry. What was he going to do with him? The boy insisted on throwing himself into very dangerous situations. He needed his weapon alive and ready to be sacrificed at the right time! He looked at the letter on his desk and sighed in dismay. Just tonight, he had saved his cousin from a Dementor attack. While the act itself was very admirable, the boy did not think of the consequences. Again. Therefore, he had to save his precious Chosen One from being expelled. He had to have Harry return to Hogwarts so he could keep an eye on him. Thankfully, the Durselys always made sure that Harry wanted to return to Hogwarts. It was a minor bump in his plan that they abused Harry, but as long as no one found out, it was fine. **BOOM!** Dumbledore staggered as something hit the school grounds with tremendous power. An attack? No, the wards around the school kept out any Death Eaters. Then what was it? As he repaired the damage to his study, Minerva McGonagall rushed in, breathless.

"Dumbledore! You need to get to Madame Pomphrey's right now!"

Dumbledore nodded and followed Minerva out. "What hit the school?"

"That's the problem, it's not a what, it's _who_ hit the school."

Dumbledore looked at his colleague quizzically. "Are you telling me that the explosion that just shook a castle was caused by someone hitting the ground?"

She nodded, "She seems to be ok, but we need to figure out what to do with her. We can't let _him_ get his hands-"

"Put her with Sirius."

"Pardon?" She looked at him, stunned at the suggestion.

Grimwauld Place is the safest place to hide something right now. I hope that she can befriend Harry. I plan on having him stay there as well." He looked at an unusual pocket watch for a moment before nodding. "He should be back by now. Have Poppy make the arrangements, I need to go repair the damage to the school." She nodded, before rushing off to the infirmary to speak with the school nurse. Dumbledore sighed again; this was going to be one bloody hell of a year.

Grimwauld Place

"Hey Harry, I think she's waking up!"

I groaned, coming to. What happened? Where was I? I opened my eyes and saw several people surrounding me. A boy with flaming red hair, a bushy brown haired girl, and a skinny boy with piercing green eyes.

The green-eyed boy looked at me with something akin to concern, "Hey, are you ok? Can you remember your name?"

My… name? What was my name? I searched through my tattered mind before finding a name. "Mato, Mato Kuroi."

"What kind of name is that?" said the red haired one.

"Hush, Ronald! It's Japanese." The bushy haired one turned to me. "Sorry about that, Ron is just confused and has no filter for his mouth."

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

The girl smiled, "I am Hermione Granger, the idiot next to me is Ron, and the green eyed wonder over there, is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Mato. Dumbledore said that you would be joining us for the school year." School? What was this girl talking about? I didn't want to give away anything, so I kept my face neutral and nodded. The girl positively beamed and continued, "Tomorrow we are getting our school supplies. Dumbledore said that you would need a want and everything, so we are taking you with us and getting you a wand along with the usual school supplies." She turned towards Harry and said, "Mrs. Weasley said that you were to watch over Mato, Dumbledore's orders." I felt a stab of anger coming from Harry as he smiled and said, "Got it." The other two walked out, leaving Harry behind.

"Is something wrong?"

The boy looked up in surprise, "What? No, why do you ask?"

"You seem angry." The boy looked at me with surprise, and then shook his head.

"You read people like a book don't you?" I play along and nod. He laughs, "I am only just starting to see that a crotchety old fool has been manipulating me for a long time. He thinks that I should befriend you to make an ally. I wonder if he knows that things don't work like that anymore. Friends don't help you because they are obligated to, friends help because they _care._"

I nod, somehow knowing what it felt like to be manipulated. He looks at me for a moment, "You know you have a sword, right?" At that statement, several images flash in my head of a jet-black katana.

I nod, "May I have it back?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "That might not be the best idea…" He gets up and glances out the door for a second before darting out into a different room. He returned later with a sheathed blade. "Dumbledore wanted to keep this from you, but seeing as Dumbledore has some sort of agenda going on, I think I should start trying to get out of his grasp." He hands me the blade, and I instinctively clip it to my belt. He turns to me, "Want to meet the rest of the house?" I nod and he leads me out.

1 hour later

"Well, we got Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, and we students. Now all that's left is Mrs. Weasley. Oh, wait! The twins!" *CRACK!*

"'Ello Har-YELP!" A boy with red hair froze as I drew my blade and placed it at his throat. Harry leapt forward.

"Whoa, Mato! This is Fred! He's a friend!" *CRACK!* A second red haired boy cracked into existence, causing me to whirl around with the blade. "Expelliarmus!" There was a flash of light and my sword went flying. I turned slowly to see what had sent my weapon flying. A woman with the same red hair as the twins was pointing…stick at me? Thinking she meant to attack, I darted for the sword, only to be frozen in place. The woman looked at the twins, "Are you ok? Fred? George?" She seemed to be glaring at Harry, as if this was his fault. While she was fussing over the twins, I struggled against the force that held me in place. Whatever it was, it was strong, but not as strong as I was, apparently. With tremendous effort, I broke free and picked up my sword. Not wanting to face that unusual power, I made a break for the stairs, catching the woman off guard. Hearing her wave that stick-thing again, I jumped off the walls and landed on the second floor. The woman gasped in surprise, unable to finish whatever she was trying to do. I looked back, and saw that she was trying to get up the stairs. However, that Harry boy was doing his best to stop her.

"Mrs. Weasley, wait! She didn't mean it! She just woke up and she's very disoriented. The twins just scared her!"

The twins leapt to his defense, "Yeah Mum, it's our fault. We didn't think she was going to react this badly."

The mother looked at me sourly. I was keeping my face as neutral as possible. She pursed her lips, "Either way, I will not allow weapons in this house." She held up her stick, "Accio Sword. Noting happened. "Accio Sword!" Still, nothing. She was beginning to look frustrated as she realized that whatever she was trying to do was failing. Seeing that she was no danger, I sheathed the sword and walked down the stairs, ignoring the sputtering Mrs. Weasley, and standing by Harry. Harry looked at me with an unusual expression on his face. As if he was unsure whether or not to be awed by something, or terrified of me. The twins on the other hand looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Come on, it's almost supper time." I suddenly felt a bit panicked. Why? _I don't eat. I have never needed to eat. I need to excuse myself. Quickly!_

"I think I'll just go and lie down in that bed. I am feeling a bit tired."

Harry looked at me, worried, "Do you need anyone to help you get back? This place gets confusing at times."

I shook my head, " I know the way back. I was memorizing the entire place so I wouldn't get lost." With that, I trudged back up to the room, acting as if I was exhausted. When I reached the room, I closed the door, and sat on the bed. Within moments, I was hit with a flood of memories, causing me to pass out. My last thought was, _ I am so screwed…_


	2. Secrets Revealed

Ch. 2 The Story of My Life

I awoke to a knock on my door. "Mato, breakfast is ready, Mrs. Weasley wants you down in the dining room to eat. I shook my head, trying to remember the message my sisters had for me.

_Chariot skated up to me, "Come on, the others are waiting!" She took off, and I followed mutely. I looked up at Dead Master's cathedral. The last time I was in there, I had to cleanse Dead. I shuddered inwardly at the experience, remembering my insane half's rampage. "Welcome sister. It is good to see you again." I looked up to see the whole group sitting at Dead's dining room table. This must be important if they were all together without fighting. Black Gold Saw stood up and nodded, "It took a while, but I finally found you. Rock, I know you do not really speak, but we need to know if you are ok. Everything will be explained, but we need to know if you even remember us. I nod, looking at her warily. "I am in a house, full of people carrying sticks that shoot energy." Dead Master nods, "Good, that means that he was telling the truth. Rock, a man named Dumbledore contacted Black Gold Saw somehow, and made a deal. He wanted us to help him. In return, he would set one of us free from this world of misery. We chose you to be free, as you are the most deserving." Chariot nodded, "If it weren't for you, we would still be fighting." The girls all nodded in consent. Dead Master continued, "You are now free to live in the Earth Realm. However, your job is to protect a boy named Harry Potter." The world started to grow foggy. "Good luck sister, and try to lighten up a bit. Maybe you can get together with this Potter boy."_

I poked my head out the door, and saw that no one was there. I darted out, hoping to avoid everyone as I made my way down to the kitchen. There was a clomping noise, and I whirled around to see a rugged looking man marching towards me. My hand was halfway to my sword, before he ground out, "There's no need for that young missy. I won't be hurtin' ye." He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down. "No idea what Dumbledore is doing, bringin' a young lass like you into this war. Although, I hear ye can use that sword right proper." I looked at his face and noticed he had a revolving eye replacing his right eye. "The name's Alastor Moody, though most call me Mad-eye Moody. Now, I didn't quite catch your name." He looked at me, revolving eye twitching every couple of seconds.

"I am Mato Kuroi ." I respond, keeping my face neutral. His eye focused on my sword, before twitching to my gun arm and left eye.

"Hmmm… Looks like ye can defend yourself jus' fine, now let's get to breakfast. Shall we?" I nodded, and we went downstairs.

At the breakfast table, I noticed that the Ronald boy and his mother were giving me suspicious looks. The two named Fred and George were sitting with Hermione and Harry. Deciding to stay away from the mother, I went over and sat in front of Harry. Fred and George immediately started pestering me with questions. "Who are you?" "Where are you from?" "How did you keep your sword from flying away?" "Where did you get that giant scar?"

Hermione halted the onslaught, "Enough you two! Let Mato have breakfast before you star pestering her."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry anyways." I turned to the twins. "My name is Mato Kuroi. I cannot tell you where I am from, as there are people here who would use it as a reason to distrust me. I will tell you, when those two are gone." I gestured over at Ron and his mother, who had steadily edged closer, but were still out of ear range. Mrs. Weasley scowled and stalked into the kitchen as a shaggy, black haired man walked out. Harry waved him over. "Sirius, over here," He glared at Ron, if you don't have anything to say, I suggest you go help your mother." Ron rolled his eyes and walked out as 'Sirius' came over and sat down. The man smiled at me, "Welcome, to my humble abode. He threw back his head and laughed grimly. I nodded, "Arigato Black-sama." He choked mid laugh, "What did she say?" Hermione giggled, "She thanked you Sirius. Only, she said it in Japanese." Sirius looked at me oddly before accepting it and moving on. "What did you want Harry?"

Harry looked at me in anticipation. "Mato was about to tell us where she came from."

I looked to make sure we were not being watched. The only other person in the room was Moody-sama, and I felt I could trust him. I took a deep breath and began. Then, I could not stop. I told them everything, from the Great War, to my sisters, I even told them about Dumbledore's deal. It all came out in a rush. By the end of my story, the boys looked enraged, and Hermione looked at me in horror.

Moody chuckled, "Somethin' tells me that Dumbledore's about t'have a rough school year." With that, the man left the room. Fred looked at me, "Merlin's Beard, that is incredible. Can you show us the gun?" Hermione smacked him upside the head. "You idiot, she just came out of a bloody warzone!" She looked at me apologetically. I shook my head, "There isn't any room to form my gun, but I can show you this." With a bit of focus, I started my eye flame. George yelped and fell out of his chair. Hermione looked at my eye in amazement. "You don't feel anything?" I shook my head, putting it out. "It's how I activate my power." I heard the door open as Mrs. Weasley and Ron walked out with breakfast. I looked at our small group, "I can't eat." Hermione looked at me oddly, before saying, "Ok then, you aren't hungry. I guess just eat wh-"

"No, I mean that I literally don't have to eat."

Harry looked at me with surprise, then it dawned on him, "That's why you didn't eat last night." I nodded, glancing at the fast approaching Mrs. Weasley. Fred smile, "We got you covered." Mrs. Weasley put a plate at my place, and then walked off without a word. George pulled out a stick and murmured, "_Evanesco._" The food on the plate disappeared. Keeping my face and voice neutral, I looked at George and asked, "If I am going to this school, does this mean I need one of those sticks?"

Hermione nodded and said, "We are going shopping for supplies today. Harry and I will take you to Ollivanders to get a wand." I nodded slowly. Would you mind if I were not to speak for the rest of the meal? I don't like talking." The group nodded, and began eating their meals quietly.

3 hours later

We stood in front of the dilapidated house, piling into a car that seemed excessively small for all of us to fit in. On the inside however, it was a lot bigger. Deciding to put it down as magic, I said nothing about it. The ride to The Leaky Cauldron was noisy and a bit disorienting. There were just too many Weasleys with red hair all talking at once. When we reached the Leaky Cauldron, I got out of there as fast as I could. A very large man named Hagrid was waiting for us there. He said that he was to guard the group in Diagon Alley. We went to the entrance of Diagon Alley and Hagrid tapped one of the bricks with an umbrella. The bricks shifted aside, and I had a hard time controlling my reaction as Diagon Alley came into view. _People can do this with magic?_ Hermione grabbed Harry and I and dragged us off before Mrs. Weasley could say anything. After a few minutes of weaving through the crowd, we finally came to a stop in front of an old shop. After a few moments of hesitation, I followed Hermione and Harry in. They were talking to an ancient looking man with silver eyes. The moment I entered, his eyes locked onto me. "A tricky customer, eh? No matter, a wand will choose you in the end." I looked over at Harry and Hermione quizzically.

"We told him a little bit about you to help him out." Hermione explained, watching as the old one searched the shop for wands. He came back with an armful of wands and handed me one. "Give it a wave," He prompted. I flicked my wrist and twitched as a window exploded. Calmly, I set it back down, "I don't think this is the one for me." He nodded, and began handing me more wands, seeming to enjoy himself as more and more failed wands piled up. After we had gone through the entire shop, he stopped to think for a moment. "Hmmm… Why won't a wand whose you?" His eyes lit up and he disappeared to the back of his shop. Coming back, I could hear him mutter, "Why didn't I think of this before." He pulled out a wand that seemed… different from the rest. "An unusual girl walked in a month ago and helped me create the strangest wand ever. Her name was Inaya and she brought me the wood of a Japanese Cherry tree, and a vial of an unknown blue substance. "She didn't say much, and only told me these words. 'Give it to Black Rock Shooter.' And with that, she vanished." He looked at me with those piercing eyes. "I assume your actual name is Black Rock shooter?"

I nodded, "Here, I am Mato Kuroi." He handed me the wand, and a soft blue light shone from everywhere and nowhere. It was soon joined by the colors of my sisters. "The blue of tears, the yellow of happiness, the green of envy, the red of rage, and the orange of bravery." I murmured, recalling Mato's book. My vision grew blurry as the colors danced around, _Sisters…_ The others were awestruck by the lights, so they didn't see me as I wiped away the sudden tears. I moved the wand to stop the lights, and as the lights returned to the wand, I saw a small amount of purple join them. I narrowed my eyes, I knew that light, and I realized that I would have to be careful. She would not be allowed to be free in this world. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, getting the spell books was a bit unusual, but that was because of the moving pictures. When we made it back to the house, Mrs. Weasley started to scold us, but I tuned her out, looking at my wand. _So you were here Red Gold Saw? That's why I couldn't find you for a month. _Mrs. Weasley had finally stopped her ranting, giving me time to go up to the room I woke up in. I wanted to get started on these spells.


	3. The Sorting

Ch. 3 The Sorting

Thankfully, I had a couple of weeks before we had to go to Hogwarts. This gave me plenty of time to practice magic. Hermione helped out with the book work, and Harry helped with the wand work. I noticed that he seemed a bit flustered around me, and I was picking up an emotion from him that I was not familiar with. Deciding to worry about that later, I didn't ask. Soon, I was able to cast every spell in the books, and I knew how to brew every potion. The day we had to leave was extremely hectic for Harry. I glanced into his room, and saw him rushing to pack his stuff. Ron also seemed to be having trouble, but that didn't seem to bother me. I was worried that Harry was going to be late though. _Wait, why would I care? He's just a human, right? _I shook my head and continued walking the house, trying to clear my head. The past few days, I had been feeling differently. Not physically, but mentally. I was beginning to realize that I was feeling emotion, and it worried me. Otherselfs shouldn't be able to feel emotions. Well, not emotions strong enough to notice. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that I had walked in on the portrait of Sirius's mother. She was just staring at me, not yelling about me being impure or not fit to stand in her house. "May I help you, Mrs. Black?" She shook her head, and said in a soft voice, "I hope this world isn't as cruel to you as it was to me." I blinked in surprise, and watched as the curtains around her portrait closed on their own. Stunned, I got my trunk, and headed downstairs.

15 minutes later

Hogwarts Express

I sat next to Harry in the compartment, across from Ron and Hermione. She and Harry were carrying on a conversation. Ron was staring at me with suspicion, clutching his wand tightly. Hermione turned to him, "Ron, we need to go patrol the train, we're Prefects now, remember?" He looked at her with surprise, then stood up and left in a hurry. Hermione paused before leaving, "Sorry about Ron, he isn't usually like this." I nodded to her, grateful that she got Ron away from me. A few moments after she left, I sensed that unusual emotion coming from Harry again. Curious, I looked over, and caught him staring at me. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"Wh-what? No!" he looked away quickly, turning an interesting shade of red. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us deep in thought.

"So, Potter has a new girlfriend?" We looked at the open compartment door, to see a pale, blond boy with an air of arrogance around him.

I felt and extreme hatred flare in Harry, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came to see if the rumors about you getting a girlfriend were true. I didn't believe it myself, seeing as no girl in their right mind would be stupid enough to be with you. Apparently I was wrong." He sneered. Harry stood up, pulling out his wand, aiming to attack this Malfoy boy. "I don't think so Potter! If you haven't noticed, I am a prefect, so anything you do, I can punish. In fact, I think I'll punish your girlfriend for being such a complete idiot." He looked at me, hatred coursing through him. "It looks like you like your hair, so I think I'll just cut it off." He drew his wand, about to try and curse me, when I grabbed my sword and put the tip at his throat. His eyes widened in terror and the two hulking brutes behind him shuffled nervously, not sure what to do. He backed away quickly, "You dare pull a weapon on me you mudblood scum? Eat this, DIFFINDO!" I heard Harry shout "NO!" when an unseen force slammed into my body. I hit the ground hard, trying not to scream. Malfoy looked down on me gleefully, before running away. I saw Harry crouch down next to me, "Are you ok? Oh my God, you're bleeding!" I looked down, and saw a large cut on my arm. Harry was staring in shock taking notice that my blood was blue. "I'll be fine, I heal quickly."

Harry looked at where Malfoy was, "I am going to kill him!" I shook my head, "Don't bother, if he does something like that again, I'll take care of it myself."

"But-!" I glared at him, allowing my eye to spark a bit. That shut him up quickly. Hermione and Ron walked back in then, done with patrolling. Hermione saw me on the ground and gasped, "What happened to you?"

Feeling the cut finish healing, I stood up, "Malfoy happened."

"He bloody jinxed her when she pulled her sword on him after threatening her!" She looked at me, "Is this true?"

I nodded, grabbing my robes and trading my jacket out for them. She and Harry began talking as the train slowed down. I tuned them out and looked around at my new surroundings. Students milled around, most of them heading to a line of carriages with strange, horse-like creatures hooked to them. I saw Harry pull Ronald up to the front and shove his face near the head of the horse thing. I got closer to hear the conversation. "I don't see anything Harry." "It's right there in front of your face! How could you not see it!?" Ron saw me listening in, and said, "I think you've been spending too much time with that crazy new freak." Those words seem to strike an unusual chord with me. I remembered how they called Miku a freak, just because she was different. Without thinking about what I was doing, I lashed out, and slapped Ronald across the face. Before he could retort, I said quietly, "Do not speak of what you do not understand." Ron just looked at me in disbelief, before turning to Harry, "Just remember who your friends are." Then he walked off and climbed into a different carriage. Harry looked at me in confusion, "Are you feeling ok Rock?" I nodded, and was about to board the carriage, when Hermione stopped me. "I think you need to go with the first years, Mato." She pointed towards a woman herding a collection of children onto a small fleet of boats. I thought for a moment, and decided that she was right. I quickly jumped off the carriage and made my way over to the woman. She turned to face me when one of the smaller children pointed me out.

"Oh, you must be Mato! Professor McGonagall told me that you would be joining us." She pointed to an empty seat at the front of one of the boats and then climbed into her own boat. Taking that as a cue to sit down, I hopped into the boat, and tried to ignore the eyes that were staring at me. I glanced at the woman, not remembering her from anywhere. I saw her pull out a wand, and tap it on the side of her boat. At once, all of the boats moved forward as one, earning more than one surprised shriek from the children around me. _I hope this ride is over quickly._ Tuning out the aimless chattering around me, I fingered the hilt of my sword hidden under the school robes. I noticed that I was feeling an unusual emotion. It seemed similar to the blanket of emotion that was covering the younger students. After a few moments, I managed to shake the feeling off. It may have had something to do with the sight of a castle almost as big as my sister's cathedral. The children behind me gasped in amazement at the sight of such a magnificent building. I was half tempted to join them, but I knew that, if I did, my sisters would never have let me hear the end of it. I managed to keep my mouth shut, and stay quiet for the entire journey. We entered a small cave, and came to a stop upon a rocky beach. Standing there waiting for us, was a severe looking woman. The woman looked to her and nodded, "I brought you the first years, professor." The woman thanked her and turned to us. "Students, you are about to enter Hogwarts for the first time. You will be sorted into your houses, and then your school year shall begin." She gestured for us to follow her and walked through a set of large wooden doors, continuing. "You will wait outside the Great Hall while the rest of the students are seated at their house table. Upon being sorted, go directly to your house table and sit with your house mates. They shall be your family while you stay at Hogwarts." She stopped in front of two extremely large wooden doors. "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." With that, she went through the doors, and left us to wait. There were a few moments of blissful silence as the children tried to digest what had just been said to them. The silence was shattered by a single shriek of terror. I spun around hand on my sword. _Wait a moment! Drawing a sword here probably isn't the best idea! _I searched for the reason one of the children had screamed and quickly found it. A group of pearly white, transparent humans had just come _through _a wall. They were deep in conversation, "I am telling you, a girl hit the base of Gryffindor Tower over the summer. Minerva came out, and levitated her into the school, before Albus came out and- oh my!" The humans froze as they realized they had an audience. The short, stout man on the right smiled grandly, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am the Fat Friar, ghost of Hufflepuff! It is a ple-" The ghost on the right, wearing a large, frilly collar, stopped him and was looking at me energetically. "It's her! She's the one who crashed into my tower!" He floated over and looked closely at me. "How did you do it? How did you get through the wards? It should be im-"

"That is enough Sir Nicholas!" The stern woman in green was back, and she was glaring at the frilly ghost. "Professor Dumbledore will explain everything to the staff and the ghosts of Hogwarts, after the Great Feast. Do not ask her anymore questions. Do you understand me?" The ghosts nodded meekly, and floated away as fast as they could. Knowing that this woman deserved respect, I bowed deeply to her. "Arigato, Sensei." The professor acknowledged the thanks, and then turned away, "Come! It is time to be sorted." I followed her through the doors, children close behind me. That unidentifiable feeling was there again, causing me to rapidly tap my fingers on the hilt of my sword. As we gathered in the center of a large dining room, the feeling just got worse and worse. I was now gripping the hilt of my sword as tightly as I could, standing ramrod straight and staring at the front of the room. Again, the shock of something unexpected helped me chase the emotion away. The older woman had placed a stool with a ragged old hat on top. The surprising part though, was when the hat burst into song! I was so surprised, that I was unable to automatically translate and had to struggle to keep from stammering in Japanese. Once the hat had finished its song, I was able to get myself under control and switch back to English. The woman stepped forward, and opened a scroll. She began listing names and students slowly trudged up the steps to the hat. She put the hat on the head of a student, and the hat would scream out only four different words. Each of them, I assumed, was the name to a house. "Kuroi, Mato!" I realized that she wanted me to come up as well, and I quickly moved to her, making sure to keep my sword hidden. I ignored the whispers of surprise as I sat down on the stool and had the hat placed upon my head.

"An Otherself, eh?" said a sly voice in my ear. I realized it was the hat speaking to me.

"Correct."

"Hmmm… tricky, tricky, tricky, what should we do with you? You have the loyalty of Hufflepuff. The urge to overpower your enemies by any means necessary, would easily put you in Slytherin. You don't really have the book smarts to be in Ravenclaw. What's this, hmm? You seem to have a boundless amount of bravery though. Difficult decision, we have here. You seem to want to stick around the Potter boy though, so let's go with GRIFFINDOR!" I pulled the hat off as quickly as possible, and darted for where Harry and Hermione were sitting. They quickly made room for me as I sat beside Harry. I felt confusion and a small sliver of anger flowing through them both, "What's wrong?"

"Ron," They responded in sync. Harry, shook his head, and was about to start off on one of his rants. Hermione stopped him, and pointed at a toad like woman who was trying to interrupt Dumbledore. "Her too. She's from the ministry, and is here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Why, we don't know." Hermione and I tuned into her long, drawn out speech, as Harry's eyes glazed over. I knew enough from reading the history books and newspapers to figure out that the government for these magic users was trying to interfere with the education system. Other than that, I couldn't figure anything out. When the toad finished her speech, I turned to Hermione with an eyebrow raised. "So, what is the government trying to do here?" Harry snapped out of his stupor and looked at me with amazement, "You were listening?" I nodded, turning back to Hermione. She looked thoughtful, "I bet Fudge believes that Dumbledore is trying to raise and army to over throw him." I nodded, and allowed my mind to drift as the others began eating. When the students began to drift out of the Great Hall, Hermione jumped up, and went in search of Ron, "Mato, come with me! We need to find Ron and the first years." I stood up quickly and raced after her. After what seemed like hours, Hermione, Ron, and the first years were gathered around the moving portrait of the Fat Lady. They rattled off the password to show us how to make the picture swing open like a door, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione explained to us how the dorms were organized, and they led the children up to the bedrooms, leaving me in front of the roaring fireplace. I sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for the others to return. As I sat there, a peculiar feeling crept over me. It felt as if I had gone ten rounds with Gold, and had not come out on the good end. My eyes… they just couldn't… stay…open…

Harry and Hermione returned to the common room, ready to discuss what Umbridge's presence at the school meant. They froze when they saw Mato curled up on one of the sofas, fast asleep. Harry stood there, jaw hanging open.

Hermione whispered, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked at Mato oddly, "In the few weeks that we have known her, have you ever seen her sleeping?" Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head. Harry chuckled, "I suppose we best follow her example. G'night Hermione." Hermione nodded and went up to her dorm room. Harry stood there for a few moments, gazing at Mato._ She looks kinda cute when she sleeps…_ Shaking his head, he grabbed a quilt and placed it over Mato. "Good night Rock. See you in the morning." After that, he trudged up the stairs, exhausted.


	4. First Day of School

Ch. 4: First Day of School

"Mato… Hey Mato… Oi, Rock! Wake up!" My eyes flew open at the sound of my old name, and I jumped up, colliding with Harry. We both fell over, with me on top. We heard a couple of snickers from behind, and I rolled over to see Fred and George, grinning madly. They looked at each other. "My, my Harry, we didn't know you liked Mato that much." "Au contraire, my brother! You've seen how he looks at her; he's got it bad for her." "The question is this," They looked towards me, "Is the feeling mutual?"

I looked evenly at the two, trying to figure out what they meant. "I have no clue what you are speaking of. If it is insulting, I suggest that you never speak of it again." With that, I headed to the girls dormitory to grab school supplies. I closed the doors to the sound of the twins' laughter ringing out. _You idiot! _My head shot up at the sound of my sister's voice. _Dead Master?_

_Of course, dummy!_

_Dead-chan, be nice!_ I heard Chariot reprimanding DM. _What do you want Dead Master?_

_You must really be blind, if you cannot see that the Potter boy really likes you._

_Wha-?_

_Shut up and listen. Harry is madly in love with you. His emotion is strong enough for me to sense it through you!_ I thought for a moment, recalling the strange emotion I felt rolling off of Harry when he was around me. _Love…_

_Yes! Now, get your head out of your cannon, and start chasing that boy! A girl like you doesn't receive much luck, but this is one of those times! Now go get him!_ I felt Dead Master leave my mind. _Love…_ The word sent shivers up my spine and a warm feeling spread through my chest. The only problem was: Did I feel the same way? Could I even feel love?

"Mato, is everything ok?" I glanced up from my trunk, and saw Hermione. I hesitated, and then nodded. She looked at me worriedly, before turning to her own trunk. I thought for a moment. _How could anyone love me? I am just a shadow of a human soul, unable to feel emotion. All I am is a monstrous fighting machine._

_Then why won't you let me kill them all? _My head shot up, looking for the source of the sound. Did I really just hear her? Impossible, Mato destroyed her when we merged. If she was still alive… No, I would never let her loose.

"Hey Mato, we need to start heading to class."

I looked at her, forcing my face to keep neutral, "Of course, right. What class is first?"

Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and scanned it. "It says here that we have Transfiguration with McGonagall first, and then DADA with that Umbridge woman." I nodded, and grabbed my sword, making sure to strap it on to the outside of my robes. Hermione looked at it with a bit of apprehension. "Are you sure that is a good idea, Mato?" I looked over, and allowed a small smirk to drift across my face. The small amount of emotion on my face surprised her, and she stopped asking questions.

"I'll be fine Hermione-san. This is just a test to see what she is like. The best way to find out about your enemy is to try their patience." She nodded slowly and seemed to understand. Knowing that she wanted to say something else, I headed for the door, saying, "Besides, you should know by now, that I will never part with this blade." I stepped out to meet Harry and Ronald, who were obviously bickering over something. I had a sneaking suspicion it was about me, because the moment I opened the door, they went silent immediately. _Now if only Chariot was like that. _

Hermione stepped out behind me, "Let's get to class!" She scurried out of the portrait door, the three of us close behind. We made our way to the moving stairs, and climbed on. The set that we were on began moving as soon as were reached the middle of it. The others groaned in dismay. "Now we're going to be late."

I looked at her in confusion, "Why is that?"

"No one knows that we are on this one, and it seems to be carrying us further away from Transfiguration every moment." I nodded, and glanced over the edge of the stairs. "Mato, what are you planning?"

"If the teacher were to find out what had happened, would she still be mad at you?"

She thought for a moment, "Knowing McGonagall, she won't be mad without good reason." I nodded, and then jumped off, ignoring the gasps of surprise and panic behind me. I tucked and rolled as I made impact with the next set of stairs, keeping my momentum going. I jumped and latched on to a handrail next to this one, and pulled myself over. I turned around and looked up, seeing a trio of surprised expressions. I waved and headed down the corridor to Transfiguration, jumping off walls when I had to avoid crowds of students. I made it to the class just as students began pouring in. I leapt forward, and grabbed the top of the archway leading in, swinging up and pushing off the wall, landing smoothly in front of the green cloaked teacher from last night.

She looked at me with a severe look in her eyes "And what is the reason for this urgent entrance?"  
she asked.

I decided to be extremely respectful in my approach, and bowed. "Gomen, McGonagall-Sensei, Harry and his friends have been trapped on a set of stairs, and will be late arriving to class."

She nodded, "They will be excused for the moment. Next time however, let's not run through the school like that, hmm?"

I bowed again, "Arigato Sensei." I turned and headed for the seats, ignoring the stares from the students.

"Kuroi?" I turned and looked at McGonagall-Sensei. "I will allow you to carry your blade with you, but if it is drawn without a good reason, I will have to confiscate it. Do you understand?"

I nodded and bowed a third time, "Osu, sensei." By this time, the other three had made it to the class, completely breathless.

Harry looked at me, breathing hard, "Never…do that… again…" He plopped down into his seat, exhausted. Hermione nodded in agreement and sank down next to him. I sat down next to Harry as Ronald sat next to Harry, glaring at me. He muttered under his breath quietly, "Next time, I hope she misses the stairs. Then we would be rid of her for good." The others seemed to not hear him, so I decided to ignore him. After all, what was the worst he could do? We went through the class without too much incident, I was able to turn my mouse into a rainbow colored pincushion. Harry and Ronald didn't make much progress, and Hermione created an intricately patterned pincushion. The most unusual thing that happened was when a boy by the name of Seamus Finnegan, made his wooden mouse disappear in a ball of flames. Sensei just rolled her eyes, and set another wooden mouse on his table. Apparently, when I asked about it, that happened often with him. The boy had a certain affinity with fire. Harry laughed as he told the story of his first year in charms, when Seamus blew up a feather, and a cup of vinegar. For some reason, his laugh made me feel light and warm. Scowling inwardly, I stamped out the emotion as we headed to DADA. I did not want to be distracted when we met this new teacher. We made it to the class without running into trouble, and were able to get a table for ourselves. I looked around, and caught a glimpse into her office as she came out. I was almost sick from the amount of pink in her office.

"Wands away, wands away, you will not need them in this class." The short, toad-like woman turned to face the class, a sickly sweet smile stretched across her face. "Good morning class!" There was a muttered chorus, and the woman frowned, "When I say 'Good morning class,' you will respond with 'Good morning Professor Umbridge!' Let's try again." _Time to act… _She gave a small cough, and spoke up. "Good morning class!" While the others responded in English, I said, "Ohayo kyoju!" I made sure to pitch my voice to where she could hear it. She gave a start, and looked over at me. I tilted my head, "Is something wrong, kyoju?"

Her eyes widened. "What did you say to me young lady?"

"I said 'Good morning professor,' just like you asked."

She frowned again, "No you did not, you spoke some sort of gibberish. What is your name, and tell me exactly what you said."

I am Mato Kuroi, kyoju. And I said 'Ohayo Kyoju,' that means 'good morning professor' in Japanese."

"So you are the transfer student?" I nodded, and her smile widened. "My dear girl, I have two rules to say to you. First, you will say 'Yes, professor, or no professor,' when answering me, and you will do it in English, not this Japanese gibberish. Second, you will stand when you are addressed directly by me." I stood up, and her eyes widened in shock as she beheld my katana. "Kuroi, why do you have a weapon in this classroom?"

"In my home, it is proper to carry a sword with you wherever you are. I already have permission from McGonagall-Kyoju to carry it."

Her smile turned into a leer, "Yes, well that's _Professor_ McGonagall. In this class, you will not be allowed to carry such a despicable object." She pulled out her wand and attempted to Summon it. "Accio Sword!" No reaction came from the sword. _Déjà vu, anyone?_ She tried a few more times before scowling and holding out her hand. I tilted my head, acting confused. "The sword you stupid girl, hand it over!"

I shook my head. "I will not do any such thing. It is mine, and I will not part with it."

She turned an unusual shade of red, and I could see a vein bulging out of her head. She flicked her wand and a piece of pink paper appeared from thin air. She wrote something on it, and gave it to me. "Detention with me at eight sharp! Take this to your head of house, and get out of my class!" I nodded, and left without bothering to bow, closing the door before she could say anything else.

I made my way to McGonagall-Kyoju's class and knocked on her door. I heard a faint "Enter!" and opened the door, to see her sitting at her desk. "Miss Kuroi, is something wrong?" I wordlessly walked up, and handed her the note from Umbridge. She looked over it, her face becoming tighter each passing second. She finished reading as looked at me, about to speak, when she looked behind me. "You too, Potter? What did you do?" I turned, and saw Harry-sama standing in the doorway.

"I told Umbridge that Voldemort had returned and that the ministry was stupid to not believe Dumbledore." He had a sort of stony look on his face. The unbridled rage I felt pouring off him was making me a bit dizzy too.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I assume that you have eight o'clock detention as well?" He nodded and she sighed, "Have a biscuit."

The anger I felt coming from him quickly turned to confusion as he tried to register what she said. "Have a… what?"

"A biscuit," she gestured to a plate on her desk. "You too Miss Kuroi."

I shook my head, "I must decline the offer, McGonagall-Kyoju. I do not need to eat, and I would rather not try in case of possible side effects." Her eyes widened a bit before nodding and turning to Harry, explaining why he should be careful around this ministry woman. Hearing that it was about what Hermione and I discussed the night before, I used the time to set my own emotions straight. That horrid toad made me want to punch her in the face. Knowing that rage was one of the emotions that had awakened _her_, I wanted to get rid of it as soon as I could. Mato had apparently destroyed her, but now I was not so sure.


	5. In the Snake Pit

Ch. 5 In the Snake Pit

"Miss Kuroi, you and Mr. Potter need to go to your next class." I shook my head and snapped out of my daze. Harry was standing, and McGonagall-Kyoju was looking pointedly at a clock.

"What class is next?" I looked at Harry as we exited her office.

"Snape." He said it with such venom, that I wondered if this Snape man was targeting Harry.

"Does he direct his ire specifically at you?"

He looked at me in surprise, "What? Oh, umm… No, it's spread across the entirety of the Gryffindor house, but a lot of it is at me."

"Oh… Where is this class anyway?"

He smacked his head, "It's in the dungeons. We're going to be late, let's go!" To my surprise, he grabbed my hand, and dragged me off. The oddest thing happened when he did that. I could feel my face heating up to the extreme and that unusual warm feeling spread through my chest.

As he dragged me along, I thought of something, "Harry, how is Snape-Sensei going to react to my blade?"

He froze, "That's right, we need to get that back to the tower, so he doesn't confiscate it." He looked at a nearby clock. "I'll take it; you shouldn't be late for his class."

I shook my head, "Neither of us should be late. Let's just go, and I'll take care of it when he asks about it." He tried to protest, but I cut him off, "I will hear none of it. We need to be on time to this class and that's final."

He frowned, but consented, "Ok, but be careful, Snape is the head of the Slytherin house, so he really hates us." I nodded, and he proceeded to lead me to the potions class.

Thankfully, Snape-Sensei was not in the classroom when we arrived. We hurried to get a seat next to Hermione and Ronald, who were working together for today. Harry and I seemed to be paired up in this class. When we were settled in, I realized that we had the class with the Slytherins. The tension in the air was so thick I could practically taste it. I saw Malfoy talking to his two pet gorillas. Seeing him gesturing to me, I decided to see what he was saying. Focusing in on his drawling voice, I was able to hear him fairly well. _Must be the fumes from the potions carrying the sound… _

"But Draco, that new girl scares me!"

"Shut up Crabbe, the new girl won't be anything without her precious sword. We'll ambush her in the hall after class, that's what we'll do." I saw a sick smile break his face. "Crabbe and Goyle, you make sure that no teachers are around. I will deal with the mudblood scum myself!"

The two gorillas responded in usion, "Yes, Malfoy."

I muttered to myself, "Korera no baka ga manabu koto wa arimasen, karera wa nani?"

BANG! The doors to the chamber flew open, and a sallow, hook-nosed man with greasy hair strode in. Making his way to the head of the room, he turned sharply to the class. In a monotonous voice that made even rock cringe inwardly, he intoned, "Seeing as I am sure that none of you even looked at a textbook over the summer, we'll be starting off with something easy." He waved his wand, and writing appeared on the chalkboard behind him. "Today you will be making the Draught of Living Death. This potion can be made by even the biggest buffoon in this class." I noticed that he looked at Ronald and the Longbottom boy as he said this. His lips curled up in distaste as he passed by Harry and me. He stopped in front of me and eyed me with mild interest. "So your Dumbledore's new pet student?" He noticed my strange eyes and sneered with disgust. "Take those things out of your eyes you stupid girl! I tilted my head quizzically, trying to trick him into showing his true colors. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course the old fool wouldn't other to place a Translation charm on the poor child." He sighed, and waved his wand. Muttering an incantation under his breath, a purplish smoke poured out of his wand. He breathed in the strange smoke, and did something that surprised even me. "Child, would you please take the color changing contact lenses out of your eyes?" He said this in fluent Japanese! Harry breathed sharply in response to his Kyoju's gentle tone.

I sighed, "Snape-Kyoju, I am sorry for the confusion, but I do speak English fluently. As for my eyes, again I must apologize, for this is what my eyes actually look like." In Japanese, I added, "Also, you might actually be surprised with Harry-san's work this year. We have been practicing with Granger-san at the dog house."

At this, he actually looked at Harry with surprise, and I could feel and uncertain emotion coming from him. It felt like a hint of pride, I think. However, it seemed that I was not the only who used a mask. He sneered, "Well, let's just pray that the famous Harry Potter actually learned something." With that, he spun around, and went to his desk. When he sat down, he looked me in the eye, and spoke Japanese, "Because you have shown respect, I will allow you to keep your blade. Hopefully, Harry will learn something around you." He then stared out to the rest of the class, most of who were working diligently. "You have one hour to finish your task. By the end of that hour, if you have not finished, you will receive no marks. Is this understood?" The class nodded, and began to grab ingredients.

Harry whispered, "What was that all about? Did he insult you in Japanese?"

"No, baka!" I shot back, "Start grabbing ingredients. Kyoju is right; this is an easy potion. However, we don't need it to be too potent, or else it really will be a Draught of Living Death!" I rattled off the list of ingredients without looking through the book.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly. "How are you listing the ingredients without even looking at the textbook?"

"Oh, I memorized the textbooks during those few weeks before school. It's easy to do that compared to fighting a war." I continued listing ingredients while Harry scrambled to find them. Once he had all the ingredients gathered together, I handed him a knife and we got to work slicing, crushing, and measuring each ingredient, working efficiently and diligently. Harry was about to throw in one of the more volatile ingredients, so I had to grab his wrist to prevent an accident worthy of that Seamus boy. "I may be able to remember the recipe, but you do not. I suggest that you look at the book or at the chalkboard before you throw Hellebore into the unfinished potion."

He glanced at his textbook, and turned an interesting shade of gray as he realized the potential consequences of his action. He slowly put the Hellebore down as if it were a bomb. "Why don't you add the ingredients, and I'll prep them."

"Good idea" We worked in total silence, only speaking if we needed a tool or special ingredient for the potion. By the end of the hour, our potion was complete. I scooped up some of the potion into a flask and told Harry to give it to Snape-Kyoju while I cleaned up. When he came back, he looked shell-shocked, "So what happened?"

Harry swallowed, "He actually said good job." He turned to me. "What did you say to him?"

I smirked, "That's between me and him. Now, what is the next class?"

"Oh, um… Next is lunch so…" He looked at me for a moment, "Are going to join us?"

I deadpanned, "No, I was just going to wait outside for Filch to give me detention for wandering the halls."

He winced, "I guess I deserved that one."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded to the door, all the other students had left already. "Probably should be leaving now." Harry looked around in surprise and nodded. It was silent while we walked through the dungeon halls. As we reached the end of the hall, I felt my left eye twitch. I grabbed Harry and pulled him back, just in time to avoid a Disarming Charm.

He yelped in surprise, "Who did that?"

I glared at the archway behind us, "Him."

Harry spun around and saw Malfoy and his two goons behind us. He growled and drew his wand, preparing to fight Malfoy, who stood there smirking. "Not so fast, Potter! If you don't remember, I am a prefect, which means you can't fight me without getting into serious trouble." He leered at me, smile growing ever wider. "You seem to have a weapon mudblood. Unfortunately, I cannot allow a threat like that to remain in these grand halls. So, the choice is yours, give up the blade, and we'll let you go with a fifty point deduction. Or, if you do not cooperate, we'll take it from you by force."

I tilted my head, as if curious, "Hmm… Decisions, decisions… I don't think either of those choices work for me, so Harry and I will just head up to lunch." I turned to leave and Harry, to my surprise, followed.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me mudblood! _DIFINDO!" _

I was glad I decided to wear my jacket under my school robes today. There was a dull thud as the Cutting Jinx impacted the jacket. I froze, and slowly turned to Malfoy. "Did you just attack me?"

He smirked, "Yeah, I did. Too bad you can't do anything without that fancy sword. Pathetic really, that you have to rely on an ugly piece of metal to help you fight."

I felt my eye throw off a few sparks, "Harry, go get Snape-Kyoju. Tell him to bring Reviving potions for two overweight boys and a blond twig."

Harry, who had noticed my eye, just gulped and ran down a side passage so he could find Professor Snape.

I unclipped Black Blade from my belt and leaned it against the wall. "You want a fight? Fine, but I will cast the first spell!" Before they could react, I drew my wand and put out the torches with a simple Extinguishing Charm. "Let's begin shall we?"

The three of them automatically used the Lumos Charm, giving away their exact positions. _Bakas…_

"Don't let her get close! Shout the moment you get a light on her." I was already moving, running close to the wall as to keep away from the searching beams of light. A few quick wall flips later, I landed softly behind them. _This is too easy. Hmmm… Let's freak them out a bit shall we?_ Letting my power run a bit more freely, my eye quickly ignited, its bright flame lighting up my face and making them spin around.

The big one on the right only had time to grunt stupidly, "Huh?" before I slammed my fist into his stomach, lifting him up and throwing him into a wall. Malfoy tried to cast a curse at me, but I was already gone, causing the spell to hit Idiot #2, who flopped over unconscious. Idiot #1 had gotten up and was proceeding to charge me. Again I dodged, and he slammed into Malfoy, running into the opposite wall with the ringleader held tightly. They both instantly dropped like the proverbial sack of rocks. A flick of my wand restored the torches, and a second flick cast a light, but undetectable, memory modifier to make them forget that I had thrown any punches at all. I was putting my wand away as Snape-Kyoju came around the corner. "Miss Kuroi, Mr. Potter told me what was going on. Are you uh… Ok?" He stopped when he saw three of his students unconscious. "Why are three of my students unconscious?"

"They took each other out. I just created some confusion, and put the torches out."

He looked at me oddly and I felt him attempt to enter my mind. I realized what he wanted to see, and presented the needed memories, minus the punch." He nodded in surprise, but remained silent. Instead, he began caring for the three idiots who had attacked me. "You two may head on up to lunch. Please refrain from fighting any more, Miss Kuroi."

We left as quickly as possible and headed up to lunch, Harry grinning.

**Hey everybody, sorry for the wait! I will try to update my stories more often now. By the way, I have a Harry Potter X Dead master story being written right now, and I need some help with a title.**


	6. IMPORTANT

Hello! I know thait it has been forever since my last update, and I am sorry for that. However, I am currently in a college music program along with an English Comp course. Therefore, it has become increasingly difficult to update my stories.

Now, on to more pressing matters. I am thinking of doing a rewrite of Black Rock Witch. I see too many errors in my first two chapters, and my portrayal of different characters is awful. I will be taking suggestions and tips for this round.


	7. AN

_**ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...**_

I sincerely regret to inform everyone that I must discontinue all stories until further notice. Even my book has been cancelled... I have been fighting my parents over this for years now. Unfortunately, they dislike me writing and think that I am unable to write anything original or of interest. This week has been utterly brutal on my mental capabilities, and I am starting to believe them. As I recently remembered, One can only push so much before something breaks. Well, I have reached my breaking point.

As someone who suffers from Asperger's Syndrome (a form of Autism if you don't know...), I use writing, music, and art in order to help me empathize and feel what a regular person feels. As of right now, I have completely given up on all of it... I am truly sorry. Hopefully, something will change... Unfortunately, by then it might be too late.

Signing off for what might be the last time:

_**Ego Mortem Pestifer Mundi.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys... It's Marethyu.

After some careful thinking, and a lengthy discussion with my parents, I will be continuing my writing career. They think that I will only be writing my book, but I will also be writing my fan fiction on the side. Unfortunately, without a computer, this is next to impossible. I have an idea, but it requires someone transcribing voice files for me... If anyone is willing to do that, please contact me at marethyudotthedotproxy gmaildotcom Just replace dot with period... .


End file.
